Dark Souls
by bananasplit6767
Summary: The click clack of high heels on the stage. The quiet rustling of paper. The shrill voice of the escort, sentencing yet another child to death. Welcome to the 37th Hunger Games! SYOT *OPEN*
1. Prologue and Tribute Form

**A/N Hello everyone! I just made a new account and decided to write an SYOT. Read, Favorite, and Review!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Hunger Games, no matter how much I want to.**

President Snow understood people. He could read them, and sense what they were going to do before they even knew themselves. That is how he became president, after all.

As he walked onto the stage in the Capitol to officially mark the start of the Hunger Games this year, he didn't sense the usual excitement. The crowds were not screaming and throwing flowers. The rich were not already betting on which districts would have volunteers.

President Snow knew immediately that something was wrong. He surveyed the situation, trying to sniff out the problem. Then his eye caught something. In the back of the room, gathered around a sofa were ten people. They all looked very surprised.

'So that was what the audience was whispering about,' he thought to himself. As he walked over the people made room for him. When he saw what was on the sofa, though, he almost fainted. Terenth Delpen, the interviewer for the Hunger Games lay dead on the sofa. He had to be dead, there was a knife sticking out of his chest right where his heart would be. President knew this was a grave situation. Turning around, he asked the people if they knew who did it. A young woman, who was probably one of the stagehands, said, " This little boy who couldn't be more than ten years old." "He just walked up and stabbed Terenth. A peacekeeper shot the little boy after."

President Snow left soon after. He went back to his mansion and started working. He made it seem like Terenth had had a car accident and died. He didn't mention the little boy, but they found out he was Tom Scren, Cinna's mom's younger brother.

The next day President Snow said his speech, and appointed a new interviewer, Andrew Flickerman. The games were to go on as planned, with no more mishaps.

Rules for Tributes

I ONLY accept tributes by PM

Only TWO tributes per person

Please fill out my form- right after the rules

No Mary Sue's or Gary Stu's please

NOT every tribute is orphaned and volunteers for their best friend.

NO Katnisses please.

Do not make one exactly like real HG characters

**Tribute Form- **

Full Name:

Age:

Preferred District:

2 Backup Districts:

Gender:

Height:

Weight:

Hair Style:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Build:

Mother:

Father:

Siblings:

Close friends:

Outfit on day of reaping:

Reaped or Volunteered:

If Volunteered, why:

Reaction:

Favorite Weapon:

2 backup weapons:

What he/she showed the Gamemakers:

Interview Angle:

Personality:

History:

Token:

Goodbyes (what happened?):

Training Strategy:

Arena Strategy:

Alliance:

Open to romance?:

Strengths (min of 3):

Weaknesses (min of 3):

Other additional information:

**A/N Check out my profile, I have more info on the SYOT there.**


	2. District Nine Reapings

**A/N District Nine Reapings! I still need a lot of tributes, especially males, so keep submitting! I can't write a reaping without tributes... :) And now, on with the show. (Or chapter).**

District 9 Reaping

As Rye Anelsped, a tiny 13-year-old with light brown skin and tight black

curls tossed and turned in her bed, the birds began to chirp. This wasn't Rye's first

reaping, but she was still scared out of her wits. Rye knew that there was a

possibility of her getting reaped. Though her older brother, Grain and her two older

sisters, Wren and Ota had done everything they could to keep her from taking

tesserae, she still had to unless she wanted to starve. Wren was already 19, too old

for the reaping bowl, but Grain at 17 and Ota at 15 were still in, with countless slips.

* * *

Cut. Pick. Toss. Cut. Pick. Toss. Thom Burrell's life in three words. What was

he good for other than that? Cut. Pick. Toss. Cut. Pick. Toss.

* * *

"Breakfast time!" Shouted Ota, at exactly five on the dot. The whole

Anelsped family, including Rete, the youngest member at 9, worked the fields. Ota,

though younger than Wren, was the real mother of the family. Their mom dies giving

birth to Angel, who was a stillborn. Their father had died a year later, in an

'accident'. So, now Ota and Grain were the breadwinners. Wren had already

married, but still came over everyday to take care of their misshapen family.

After a meager breakfast of a sliver of brown bread each, Rye left with her

family to go to the fields. Since she was so small, they sent her up to the highest

branches to pick fruit. It was dangerous, but there was no other way. At 2 in the

afternoon Rye's boss finally let them out. "I want all of you here at 4, after the

reaping, you understand?" He yelled at them. "Not a minute late, unless you want to

be fired!"

* * *

Thom always spent the time before the reaping thinking about his family.

About his parents, who had both left him years ago. His mom was sick, some would

say. But not physically, mentally. She had a disorder where she couldn't think right.

One day she was heard bad-mouthing the Capitol, and was immediately "dealt

after". Basically, they killed her at the first opportunity they had. Her dad, after

grieving for years, couldn't take it anymore, and committed suicide. He had no

siblings, and since he didn't want to live in the community home, took to a life on

the streets.

* * *

Rye rushed home. She needed to change into her reaping clothes, which she

only wore once a year. After donning the pure white dress that had been worn by all

her sisters, she rushed to the square. "Good luck" said the little girl to her siblings,

and then to her best friend, Sage. Sage was the same age as Rye, but a lot more

mature. Sage lived in the community home, so she was used to the hardships of

life.

* * *

Thom knew he had to dress up for the reapings, but since he didn't own

anything fancy, he just put on his jeans that only had a little hole near the hem, and

a partially clean shirt. Then, he rushed off to the square. You see, Thom knew

Snow wanted to take revenge on him for his mother's outburst. The twelve-year-old

with shaggy brown hair knew that the president's punishment would be reaping him

into the games. He almost wanted to shout at the crowd, tell them they didn't have

to worry. But, that would just get him into more trouble, something he did not need

now.

* * *

Just then, the Mayor stepped onto the stage. "Good morning, citizens of

District 11." He recited. He then proceeded to give the same speech as every year.

Next came the escort. Marila Sanswen dressed in a canary yellow pantsuit with

neon blue ruffles, was gorgeous according to Capitol Standards. Her hair was dyed the same blue, and she had jewels imbedded

into her cheeks. "First, let's watch a video brought all the way from the Capitol."

She shrilled. When it was finally over, Marila walked over to the two glass bowls

filled with tiny white slips. "Ladies first." She said, with a weird Capitol accent.

Marila reached into the bowl, and plucked out a slip. She tottered back to the

microphone in her sky-high heels, and said, with millions of iota's of excitement,

"Rye Anelsped."

* * *

As soon as Rye heard her name, she knew her life was over. After all. How

could a little girl from eleven win against the Careers of District 2? That was like

saying an ant would win a fight with a lion. It was just not realistic. So, with a heavy

heart, Rye began walking to the stage.

Rye knew there would be no volunteers. That just didn't happen. So, when

the escort asked, she just looked down at her shoes. As expected, there was only

silence.

* * *

The escort walked to the other glass bowl. 'About to condemn another child

to death, aren't you?' Thom thought to himself. 'Well, here goes nothing!' Thom

took a deep breath, and steeled himself for the inevitable. He knew the name would

be his. It was rigged, after all."Our male tribute is... Thom Burrett!" "Where are you,

you lucky young man?"

* * *

Thom gasped in shock as the crowd parted around him. "B..bubu..but" he

stuttered, trying to make sense of the situation. The peacekeepers were impatient,

though, and dragged him up to the stage, where the escort smiled so widely at him,

he shuddered. "Any volunteers?" She asked the silent crowd.

* * *

"Well, here are your tributes for the 37th Hunger Games! Now shake hands,

you two." At the sound of that Thom began wailing. 'Let's just hope they think I'm

crazy or crybaby,' he thought to himself. You see, Thom wasn't actually that scared

or anything. He just wanted everyone to think he was weak, so they would forget

about him.

**A/N And that is all. Make sure you submit more tributes, or I'm going to have everyone jump off their plates during the bloodbath and have the victor be my OC. And yes, that is a threat. JK JK, BUT SUBMIT TRIBUTES! PLEASE! Review, follow favorite, submit a tribute (again...), the possibilities are endless. Tata for now!**

**- Bananasplit6767**


	3. District 3 Reapings

**A/N I'm not going to be able to upload for a while like this, because of a huge school problem. :9 Anyways, I still need more tributes! So, pretty please? Anyways, here are District 3 reapings.**

* * *

Lilita Zent hated working in the factory. She hated her job, connecting a blue and a red wire. Every day. For five hours. Over and over again.

There were an endless line of wires that needed to be connected.

* * *

A lanky boy with copper-red hair and a mass of freckles sat on his front steps. In his hands were a bunch of wires.

Anyone not from District 3 wouldn't know what he was doing. It was simple though, really.

Sparks Whittacker was only making a radio wave transmitter.

* * *

"Why can't I not work in a factory?" Lili vented to her best friend, Aubree Whittacker. Bree worked in the same factory as Lili, but she was an art genius and designed phone cases.

"There's nowhere else for you to work, Lili, unless you want to work at a plant, and you know how dangerous that is."

Lili sighed. "I wish I could go somewhere interesting."

"Well, the reaping is tomorrow," Bree said smartly.

"You know, that isn't a bad idea. I'll finally get out of this hell hole, for starters." replied Lili.

"And you'll also die, for seconds. You are NOT to volunteer for the games, do you understand?" Bree screamed back. "Promise me you won't volunteer. Promise me, now."

" I was just joking," Lili said, a little in shock. "I promise, though." That was when Lili remembered.

* * *

Now in his room, Sparks was having a meltdown of his own. The games scared the fifteen year old like nothing else. It wasn't just that he was scared, it was to the point that he nearly had a phobia of them.

Aubree, his older sister, who looked exactly like him, comforted him.

"The chance of you being picked is almost nonexistent, Sparks. Remember, we calculated your odds. You haven't taken any tesserae, so you only have about 4 slips in there."

"I know." He replied. "But, I can't help feeling nervous."

"You'll be fine." Aubree said, smiling.

* * *

Bree's older brother, Andrew, had been reaped for the 33rd Hunger Games. He was 16 years old. Andrew had done rather well in the bloodbath, getting a backpack from the mouth of the cornucopia and a short sword.

He had made it into the Top 8.

Then came his fall.

In the middle of the night, his ally, the boy from 10, slit his throat I'm his sleep. He returned in a wooden box. Aubree hadn't been the same since that.

His ally had made it into the Top 2, but was killed by the boy from 2. That was the only death Bree has ever been happy about.

* * *

'Today is the reaping. Today is it.' Sparks thought to himself.

Then he turned over in his bed and threw up.

* * *

"Lili, Lili." Bree repeated. Suddenly Lili was snapped out of her flashback.

"Sorry, I was spacing out." Lili said, a little embarrassed. " Well, I should probably go now." Got to get ready for tomorrow, you know."

"See you at the square tomorrow, then." Replied Bree.

* * *

The only thing that could calm Sparks down was playing with wire. So, while he fiddled with the copper strands in his hands he thought about White.

White ReBlanco was Sparks only friend. Probably because they were the only ones who could stand each other.

White and Sparks were next door neighbors and alike in every way. The only difference was White was a lot braver than Sparks.

He wasn't going to volunteer for Sparks if he was picked, though. Friendships don't go as far as the Hunger Games.

* * *

Lili stepped up to the table. The woman sitting there took her hand, stabbed a needle in it, took the blood, and waved her into the 17 year olds section.

"Lili, you look gorgeous today!" Came a voice from behind her. "I love your black dress, and your hair!"

Bree stepped out from behind Lili.

It was true. Lili was dressed in a midnight black dress down to her knees and silver flats, with her blonde hair flowing in the wind and blue eyes sparkling.

"Well, looks aren't going to get me out of the reaping bowl, eh?" Lili mused.

"I wish." Sighed Bree

They were interrupted by the Mayor walking onto the stage to begin the reaping.

* * *

"District 3 is smart." The Mayor began with. "We have brains, which are better than weapons. We will bring home a victor this year. We will win the 37th Hunger Games!"

And with that, he stepped off the stage and concluded his speech.

* * *

"I think that has to be the shortest speech in Panem's history," Sparks whispered to White.

"Less torture for us." White replied.

Just then the escort walked onto the stage, and showed them the same video that they showed every year.

Next was the worst part. The escort was about to pick the tributes.

* * *

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the 37th Hunger Games!" Rainbella Strewten said in a super high-pitched voice. "Isn't this exciting?"

"Let's switch it up today. Boys first this time." Rainbella announced.

She tottered over to the boys bowl, rummaged around for a while, and pulled out a piece. Then she went back to the microphone, making a big show of unfolding the tiny slip of paper.

"Our male tribute is... Sparks Whittacker!"

* * *

Sparks life flashed before his eyes. At the escort's prodding, he numbly walked up to the stage.

'Don't cry, Don't cry.' That was all he was thinking. Mounting the steps, he took a deep breath.

* * *

When Sparks was called up, Lilita's heart broke for Bree.

'Now both her brothers will disappear into the games.' Lili thought. Lili knew Sparks couldn't win.

'Don't let the female tribute be Aubree Whittacker. Please. Please.' That was the only thing on Lili's mind when the escort went to pick the female tribute.

* * *

"Time for the ladies!" Rainbella chirped, smiling as wide as ever.

She walked to the bowl containing thousands of slips with the names all the eligible girls in the district, and reached in. Her hand came out with a slip that sentenced a girl to an inevitable death, either body or soul.

"Our female tribute is... Miss Lilita Zent! Come on up!"

* * *

When Rainbella, looking hideous as ever, read the name on the slip, all Lili's brain registered was, 'it's not Aubree.'

It was only after a few seconds that she thought, 'who got picked?' Lili saw Aubree staring horrified at her, all the girls standing around her stepping away, and finally realized.

Rainbella had called her name.

Lili Zent was going into the Hunger Games, like it or not.

* * *

When the female tribute was called, Sparks voice was caught in his throat. 'What are the odds...' he thought to himself.

The two people who Aubree loved most, the only two people she had left, were both going into the Hunger Games. Going to their graves. Leaving Bree alone, to suffer through the pain.

* * *

"Are there any volunteers?" Rainbella asked the silent District 3 crowd. "No?" "Well, shake hands, you two."

To the crowd, Rainbella cheered. She was the only one.

"Your tributes, for the 37th Hunger Games!"

* * *

"What the!?" Lili thought.

* * *

"No!" Sparks thought.

* * *

"I finally get to go back to the Capitol and away from this muck." Rainbella said, loud enough so only she could hear.

* * *

**A/N As I mentioned earlier, I have a school problem (cramming for Spanish) so i might not be able to update for at least a week, two at most. (no promises though) Review though, it makes me happy and that makes me want to write! :) Tata for now,**

**-Bananasplit6767**


End file.
